I'm Her Guardian
by Narfy
Summary: Final chapter now up The story of Mulan from Mushu's point of view. please read and review.
1. My awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Mulan, except for the video, or any of the characters in the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I could hear but not see the rain coming down outside from the Ancestor temple, I just hung from the ceiling with my claws fixed to a small plate that held incense. I have been fixed to this spot for who knows how long. It happened right after Fa Dang was killed in battle, now I must suffer being an inanimate object unless something happens, usually once in a blue moon, and then I get to stretch and wake up the ancestors. I hope that one day it will be to get my job back as a guardian because I will show them that I can do it again without accidentally killing a family member.  
  
I can tell it is night because everything is quiet, the roosters aren't crowing and the few crickets that were willing to chirp in this rain can be heard slightly.  
  
Suddenly I smell incense burning, who could be doing that at this hour and in the rain? I can't hear the person praying so he or she must be paying quick respects. I have no idea if that person had left or not but I then felt myself swinging a little bit possible from a raindrop or the person accidentally hitting me, but I kept hoping that I could hear something.  
  
Suddenly I heard the neighing of a horse which lasted a few seconds before it stopped. I wish I could see what was happening because it sounds important. Maybe a family member is going out, or maybe they were being robbed but that would not explain the incense.  
  
A few minutes later I hear the family calling for Mulan, their daughter. I had heard Fa Zhou earlier that morning praying that she would impress the matchmaker. But I do not think the prayer worked because a few hours later, I could hear Mulan wishing that her reflection would show who she was inside. She must have run away, too upset for upsetting the matchmaker.  
  
I ponder this for a moment before I am rudely interrupted by the first ancestor who tells me to wake up. I begin to shake until my claws become loose of the pan. I then appear as myself in a cloud of smoke. For a second I stand on air hoping there is something under me but instead I fall to the floor where I skip around a few times. I then decide to make a grand entrance.  
  
"I live!" I cry out as I slowly rise up. I then look around trying to get my bearings. It also occurs to me that the first ancestor might need me to help Mulan so I happily oblige.  
  
"So tell me what mortal needs my protection great ancestor, you just say the word and I'm there." I say to him but he is not pleased.  
  
"Mushu!" He says angrily as if I did something wrong.  
  
I just ignore him and continue to talk like I usually do after being confined as an inanimate object for so long. "Now let me say something. Anybody who is foolish enough to threaten our family, vengeance will be mine." I then walk around the room growling like a dog wanting a bone before the first ancestor calls my name out loud again in a more angry way than last time.  
  
I look up at him as he points to the stone family guardians on the ceiling, a place where I had once been. "These are the family guardians, they.?" he says to me and I sadly know the answer to that.  
  
"Protect the family." I say rather dejectedly as I look down at the floor not wanting to catching his gaze.  
  
"And you oh demoted one," the first ancestor says to me pointing to each of the markers that represented an ancestor.  
  
"I..ring the gong," I said rather embarrassed by the thought of doing such a stupid deed.  
  
"That's right, now wake up the ancestors." He said.  
  
I heave a heavy sigh "One family reunion coming right up." I said as I pick up the plate that is now a gong to wake everyone up. "Okay people look alive, it's all way past you're beauty sleep thing, trust me." I say annoyed and angry at the fact that they get to pick who they want to help Mulan.  
  
They all quickly appear and begin to argue about Mulan which I now find out has run away to join the army to save her father from going, so I decide to sit down and read the newspaper and ignore all their remarks. Which I am often good at.  
  
Suddenly one of the ancestors announces that they should let a guardian bring her back. I am then grabbed by one of them who wants me to awaken the most cunning. I'm about to ring the gong when another ancestor grabs me and tells me to awaken the swiftest. Again I am grabbed by another ancestor who wants the wisest to go.  
  
"Silence!" Yelled the first ancestor, causing the ancestor who was holding me to drop me.  
  
"We must send the most powerful of all," the first ancestor said. I then realize that they must be talking about me so I climb up on my old post. "Okay, okay, I get your drift, I'll go," I said all suave and ready to do it.  
  
Everyone was silent for a moment before they all started to laugh; I hate it when people do that to me. Just because I am small does not mean that I can't do big things. I then decide to impress them with my fire breathing skills.  
  
"You all don't think I can do it well watch this," I say. I then puff out only a small glimmer of fire but I don't care that is still a big accomplishment for me.  
  
"Jump back I'm pretty hot huh, don't make me have to singe nobody to prove no point," I say to them. But they still ignore me as First Ancestor looks me in the eyes.  
  
"You had your chance to protect the Fa family," he said angrily.  
  
"You're misguidance led Fa Dang to disaster," said another ancestor who just had to point that out, and it was just one little mistake.  
  
They all the point to Fa Dang who was holding his head and looking at me angrily. "Yeah thanks a lot," he says.  
  
I decide to pretend that it was not a problem. "And you point is?" I ask angrily before the first ancestor grabs me from my post.  
  
"The point is that you are not worthy of this spot, now awaken the great stone dragon," he said as he threw me out of the temple causing me to land on my butt. I quickly get up and decide to humor the first ancestor one last time.  
  
"So you'll get back to me on the job right?" I ask. I don't get an answer but instead get hit by my gong which the ancestor had thrown at me. I collapse in a daze for a few seconds before getting back up again.  
  
I then angrily walk down the temple steps toward the great stone dragon. I mumble to the ancestors for not letting me have another chance. "One chance is that too much to ask, it's not like it'll kill ya," I say which is true since they are all already dead.  
  
Once I get closer to the great stone dragon I bang the gong with the little stick that came with it at him but he does not answer. "Yo Rocky wake up you have to go fetch Mulan," I say but still nothing happens.  
  
I try the dog fetching the stick approach but he still would not respond. I then climb up him hoping to find a better way of waking him. As I climb up I stop in front of his face. His face was like cold steel, if I was Mulan I would be too scared to even try to get to know him. I make a quick growl at him before I continue up his face. I then get right up to his ear yelling hello but he still not responds. I then hit him with my gong, big mistake. This caused the ear to crack and fall off. I grab the ear and hope it will stay back on but instead I hear a cracking noise and the statue falls to the ground in a pile of rubble.  
  
Once everything clears I notice that everything is in pieces except for the head. "Uh Stony?" I call out, I then realize that I had just broke him. "Oh man they're gonna kill me," I say as my knees shake.  
  
"Great stone dragon, have you awakened," called the first ancestor. I jump up surprised; I had to think of something quick. Luckily an idea came to me immediately.  
  
I pick up the head and then I start talking to the first ancestor. "Uh yeah I just woke up, I am the great stone dragon, good morning, I will go forth and fetch Mulan, and did I mention that I was a great stone dragon?" I say. I was so nervous about what had happened that I could not remember what I had just said. Luckily first ancestor bought it.  
  
"Go the fate of the Fa family, rests in your claws," he says.  
  
"Don't even worry about it, I will not loose face," I say. The head is then too heavy for my small body and I slip falling down the hill with the head right behind me. I land on the rock he was standing on and before I can get up, the head falls right on top of me. Thank goodness I'm immortal or I would have been one flat pancake. I then push the head off me and look at the ruins of the beautiful statue. Well maybe beautiful was not the word, maybe gothic or something, but not beautiful.  
  
"This is just great, now what, I'm doomed and all cause miss man decided to take her little drag show on the road," I say. I then sit there for a second wondering what to do now when a little cricket jumps up in front of me. It chirps at me happily and I understood what he wanted.  
  
"Go get her, what's the matter with you, after this great stone humpty dumpty mess I have to bring her home with a medal to get back in the temple," I said to him. That suddenly gave me an idea. "That's it I will make Mulan a war hero and they will be begging me to come back, that is the master plan, oh you've done it now man," I say to myself. I felt proud of myself all of a sudden as I curled my whisker a little bit before running off.  
  
As I started running I hear that little cricket chirp and try to catch up to me, I then push him back and out of my way. "What makes you think you're coming?" I say to him.  
  
He chirps at me saying that he was lucky. "You're lucky; do I look like a sucker to you?" I ask him.  
  
He chirps at me again saying something I did not like. "What do you mean a looser, how about I pop one of your antennas off and then throw it across the yard then who's a looser: me or you," I ask him.  
  
He then chirps back at me saying. "It would still be you because that's not nice." I grumble angrily at him and chase him down the road, trying to stop him. "Come back here," I yell.  
  
He chirps back saying that he wanted to be my partner. I thought about that for a moment before coming to a conclusion on that. "Fine then, but you are going to have to do my dirty work and sometimes that is not fun," I said to him. He then chirped an okay which I was glad he agreed to.  
  
I was so happy that I was going to get Mulan that I did not see the tree which I ran into. The little cricket laughed at me. I then grabbed him and looked at him angrily in the eyes. "No laughing at me or I really will pop one of your antennas off," I said to him. He then smiled at me and jumped out of my hand.  
  
"By the way my names Cri Kee," he chirped. "I'm Mushu," I told him and we continued on down the road.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that's my first chapter so please review and tell me how I did. If I get enough positive reviews I will keep going. Other than that, have a nice day. 


	2. Our first day at camp

Hello I am back with chapter two I would like to thank Sunrise19, cosmiccastaway and alibi girl for reviewing my story. There will be a few parts in this story that you did not see in the movie kinda like near the end of the first chapter. So enjoy reading it.  
  
Disclaimer: I still do not own the movie Mulan or Mushu her sidekick dragon. Only Disney owns them and I am so jealous of those people.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was noon by the time Cri kee and I had caught up with Mulan. We found her in a bamboo thicket overlooking the camp thinking up ways of trying to act like a man. In my opinion, I don't think she had been around her father enough because her acting stunk worse than Little Brother after rolling in mud. Khan was right though some of her acts were kinda funny.  
  
I thought about how to meet her when an interesting idea came to me, why not make two grand entrances in one day. Except this one would be a little more grand than my awakening.  
  
I made Cri Kee get the supplies I needed while I continued to watch Mulan, occasionally laughing with Khan are her stupid things to say to the general. I knew I had to teach her a few things that would not make her stick out as much.  
  
When Cri Kee finally returned with the things I needed for my grand entrance, mostly sticks and leaves, things that could burn easily, I waited for the right moment.  
  
My moment came when Mulan said "It's going to take a miracle to get me into the army." I quickly spat fire onto the sticks and jumped up behind the flames hoping that I would look big and important and immediately it did. "Did I hear someone ask for a miracle, let me hear you say aye!" I said as my voice echoed around the rocks.  
  
I guess I looked too big to Mulan because when she saw me she screamed. I pretended that she had said "aye" and continued to talk. "That's close enough; get ready Mulan your serpentine salvation is at hand, for I have been sent by your ancestors." I was cut short for a few seconds by Cri Kee who decided to be a smart aleck and do a shadow puppet of my face. I then pushed him out of the way with my foot and finished what I was saying. "To guide you through your masquerade."  
  
I then bent down for a quick second and stared at Cri Kee angrily. "Come on, you are gonna stay then you are gonna work," I said to him. Cri Kee immediately jumped up and continued to keep the flames moving while I jumped back up.  
  
"So heed my word, 'cause if the army finds out you're a girl, the penalty is death," I say to her making sure that the word death came out nice and clear.  
  
Mulan stood there for a minute and then spoke up. "Who are you?" she asked. I knew now that it was my time to come out but I added a few more things.  
  
"Who am I? Who am I? I am the guardian of lost souls, I am the powerful, the pleasurable, the indestructible Mushu." I said as I quickly jumped out. I saw her smile for a quick second right when I came out, but that smile quickly turned to a frown. I knew why, I looked bigger on the shadow. I pretended that she was not disappointed. "Pretty hot huh?" I said.  
  
Suddenly for some strange reason, Khan begins stomping on me. Luckily Mulan pushed him out of the way. For a few seconds I lay there trying to get my bearings back and some dirt out of my mouth. Mulan then picks me up like I'm a soggy tissue and then drops me.  
  
"Uh my ancestors sent a little lizard to help me?" she said and then pokes me with her finger. What does she think I am, jello? I then push her hand out of the way and tell her of my outrage of calling me a lizard. "Hey dragon, not lizard, I don't do that tongue thing." I said. I then stuck out my tongue to show my point. Lizard, those things are so stupid, they get rid of their tails when danger strikes instead of spewing fire, why do they do that any way.  
  
"You're uh," said Mulan who seemed to be lost for words. I just climb on a nearby bamboo pole so I could be eye level with her and give her a smile. "Intimidating, awe inspiring," I say for her. But those were not the words Mulan was thinking. "Tiny," she finally said. I knew that would come.  
  
"Of course, I'm travel size for your convenience, if I was my real size your cow here would die of fright," I said as I climbed up another bamboo pole and patted Khan on the nose. He then tried to bite me, why would he do that, I did nothing to him. "Down Bessie," I say to him and then I run back to Mulan and sit on her shoulder. "My powers are beyond your mortal imagination, for instance, my eyes can see straight through your armor," I say as I then look down at Mulan's bust. Mulan did not like that and slapped me in the face causing me to fall down into the dust. Luckily Cri Kee was right there to help me up. But now I was mad.  
  
"Alright that's it, dishonor, dishonor on your whole family," I tell her. I then turn to Cri Kee and tell him to write it all down. "Dishonor on you, dishonor on your cow, dis." I can't finish what I have to say because Mulan then grabs my mouth to quiet me.  
  
"Alright, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm just nervous, I've never done this before," she said to me. Of course she had never done this before, she's a woman, something not very many women do, mostly because they don't hide well, now men on the other hand such as.  
  
Narfgirl: Mushu!  
  
Oh sorry got off track there for a second now where were we? Oh yeah.  
  
"Then you're gonna have to trust me, and don't you slap me no more, we clear on that," I say to Mulan because I cannot stand it when people slap me, I bruise just like everyone else. Mulan then nodded at me. "All right," I say to her and then I begin to talk excitedly. "Okey dokey lets get this show on the road, Cri Kee get the bags, let's move it heifer," I say to Khan who then snorts at me. Mulan then begins to follow.  
  
As we head on down the hill I decide that I should not be seen and climb up into Mulan's armor and hide behind her neck. This scared Mulan half to death as she began slapping her armor trying to get rid of me. I run up to her collar. "Stop!" I cry. Mulan did not hear me in time and hit me right in the head. I fell down her back stunned and landed in some mud. Mulan looked down to see what she had tried to get rid of and noticed it was me.  
  
"Oh sorry Mushu, you scared me," she said as she picked me up. "I told you not to slap me no more," I said to her. "Well you did not tell me that you were going to live on my shoulder," she said. "Okay then I'm going to live on your shoulder, but when some people are around I will be hiding behind your neck, don't worry I will not suck your blood, is everything clear now?" I asked her. Mulan just nodded. I then hide behind her neck as we entered the camp.  
  
Mulan walked over toward the entrance to the camp and looked around; all the men were busy practicing with swords, or just walking around. Mulan seemed to stay put like a deer in the headlights, I decided to help her out. "Okay this is it, time to show them your man walk, shoulders up, chest high, feet apart, head up and strut," I say to her. She quickly does what I tell her and begins walking through the camp as I chant marching instructions. Some men stop what they are doing and look but I pretend they are not there.  
  
We then pass many tents with men picking their noses or trying to clean their feet with chopsticks. Mulan looks at them in utter disgust. "Beautiful isn't it?" I ask her. "Their disgusting," she said. I knew she would say something like that, girls are always like that. "No they're men, and you're going to have to act just like them so pay attention," I tell her as I point her to a solider who is showing off his new tattoo to a very skinny soldier and a short, fat one with one eye that was all black and closed  
  
"Look this tattoo will protect me from harm," he said. Suddenly the short, fat soldier punched him in the stomach causing him to fall on his rear. The tall, skinny one began to laugh. "I hope you can get your money back," he said.  
  
Mulan stared at them. "I don't think I can do this," she said sounding all sick. "It's all attitude, be tough like this guy here," I tell her pointing at the short, fat one who had just spat in the grass. Mulan stared at him and he stared back. "What are you looking at?" he said. I then whisper in Mulan's ear. "Punch him, it's how men say hello," I told her.  
  
Mulan did just what I said and I was surprised by her strength because the fat one actually fell back a little and ran into a very fat soldier. "Oh Yao, you made a friend," He said. "Good, now slap him on the behind they like that," I tell Mulan. Mulan still listens to me and slaps him hard enough causing him to jump up from the sudden attack. "Woah, I'm gonna hit you so hard it'll make your ancestors dizzy," he said.  
  
He was going to hit Mulan when the fat one quickly grabbed him. "Yao, relax and chat with me," he said and began chanting some sort of Yoga or Buddha verse. It seemed to work because Yao became quite calm and he felt better. "Ah you ain't worth my time, chicken boy," he said to Mulan. I did not like what he just said, it made my frill on my back stand on end, and I just had to have the last say. "Chicken boy! Say that to my face you limp noodle," I yelled. Yao then turns around and grabs Mulan by the collar, luckily Mulan knew how to duck and he ended up hitting the tall, skinny soldier instead.  
  
"Quick, under that tent," I tell Mulan. Mulan then crawls on her stomach but Yao grabs her. Instead the skinny one kicks Yao letting her go and soon the three begin to fist fight. Mulan runs as fast as she can down the camp. The three soon stop their quarrel and run after her. Mulan then hides in a tent and the three just run right past her. They run so fast though that they cannot stop and run into a line of men who were waiting for some rice for lunch. The soldier's all fell like dominoes even the cook who spilled his rice.  
  
Mulan looked over at the group in shock and they all stared right back at her. I should have never instructed her to hit Yao, now she is already in trouble; I think that's a new record. I remember getting Fa Dang into trouble only two days after he entered camp. All I can do now is hide behind her back and hope nothing too bad happens.  
  
Soon the entire camp is on her like a dog pile. But they all soon lost interest in her and began to duke it out with the other members for no good reason. It seemed to take forever for them to stop when suddenly a loud booming voice rose above the melee. "Soldiers," he yelled. Everyone stopped and pointed at Mulan. "He started it," they all yelled. Mulan got up as the captain walked over inspecting her.  
  
"I don't need any one causing trouble in my camp," he said sternly to Mulan. "Sorry," said Mulan in her female voice, she quickly corrected that. "I mean sorry you had to see that, you know how it is when you get those manly urges, you just got to kill something," she said. She then slapped her hands and was suddenly lost for words. "Uh fix things, cook outdoors," she said.  
  
The captain then interrupted her. "What's your name?" he asked. Uh oh, I don't think she even thought of one. Mulan then began to stammer when a very ugly looking man with whiskers like a catfish and a small speech impediment approached her. "Your commanding officer just asked you a question," he said. "Uh I got a name, and it's a boy's name too," she said. Well duh it should be. I had to help her now.  
  
"Ling, how about Ling," I said. "His name is Ling," said Mulan pointing to the tall skinny one behind her. "I didn't ask for his name I asked for yours," said the captain. I was having trouble now myself and thought up anything. "Uh ah, Ahh chu," I said. Mulan said that name but it sounded too much like someone sneezing. "Gesundheit, ha ha, I kill myself," I said, that was kinda funny. Mulan didn't think so. "Mushu!" she said angrily. The captain now thought that her name was my name but Mulan quickly said it wasn't. "Then what is it," said the captain whose patience was dwindling.  
  
It then occurred to me; I had a friend when I was younger named Ping, that would work. "Ping, Ping was my best friend growing up," I told her. "It's Ping," said Mulan. "Ping?" said the captain questionably. For a second I wanted to change my mind about that. "Of course Ping did steal my gir." I was then silenced by Mulan. Good thing too because I would have rambled on about how Ping took my girlfriend away from me. Which is a very interesting story but I'll talk about that another time.  
  
"Let me see your conscription notice," said the captain. Mulan gave it to him and he read it. "Fa Zhou, the Fa Zhou?" he asked. "I did not know he had a son," said the catfish faced man. "Uh he doesn't talk about me much," said Mulan who then tried to spit but the drool stayed put on her lips. The catfish faced man then whispered something in the captains ear and then the captain began to talk to the soldiers.  
  
"Okay gentlemen, thanks to your new friend Ping, you'll spend tonight picking up every single grain of rice, and tomorrow the real work begins," said the captain. The soldiers then looked at Mulan angrily. I then looked at Mulan, she was trying but she needed to work a little harder at being a man. "You know we need to work on your people skills," I told her. She just sighed and began to pick up the rice while I thought up ways to help her become a soldier.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well there's chapter 2 for you, chapter 3 will be up soon which will probably be a little different compared to these last two chapters. Have a nice day. 


	3. Mulans training to be a soldier

Hello and welcome to chapter 3. Uhhh..... I have nothing else really to say except that I don't own any of these characters so on with the show or read or whatever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mulan was exhausted by the time all the rice was picked up that day. The soldiers did not even stop until well past dark and even then the captain, his name I found out was Shang, was still reluctant to let them leave. He wanted to make them do exercises but they all grumbled and so he let them leave.  
  
When Mulan arrived at her tent she immediately fell asleep, I stayed up for a few minutes getting ready to set up my little diary that I will write to monitor Mulan's progress through the months at camp. Once I was done setting everything up, I found a nice spot in her shoe and curled up in it. It smelled of corn chips but I did not care because I kinda liked that smell and I was soon instantly asleep.  
  
I woke up before Mulan the next morning and decided to make breakfast for her just so she would not have to. I found some rice in her knapsack and a slice of bacon and a few eggs which gave me an idea of how to make them for her.  
  
I made a fire and began to cook the food. The sun was just coming up making the sky all orange and nice. I watched it while the food cooked. Khan was a few steps away eating some grass and watched it also. He also whinnied at me for no good reason; I knew he did not like me. But I just pretended he was not there.  
  
Once the food was done cooking I put it in a bowl and ran back into the tent. I thought about how to wake Mulan until I found Cri Kee sleeping in one of her socks. I picked him up and twisted his wings until I felt he had enough and let him go in front of Mulan's ear.  
  
Mulan jumped up with a start. I put my nose right up to her face. "Alright rise and shine Sleeping Beauty." I say to her. "C'mon up, up, up," I tell her while hitting her head which is a very easy way to wake some one because they can no longer handle being hit in the head a hundred million times.  
  
She just ignored me and covered her head over her covers; I just went over to the bottom of her covers and pulled them off. "Get your clothes on, get ready, got breakfast for you," I tell her. She stood up when I told her I had breakfast. I jumped on her knee and showed her my little creation of rice with a piece of bacon that looked like a mouth smiling and two sunny side up eggs that looked like eyes. "Look you get porridge, and it's happy to see ya," I tell her.  
  
Suddenly Cri Kee pops out from under the porridge; I did not even know he was in there. "Ger out of there, you gonna make people sick," I tell him as I throw him out with my chopsticks. "Am I late?" asked Mulan sleepily. I ignore her and begin to stuff rice down her throat. "No time to talk. Now remember it's your first day of training, so listen to you teacher, and no fighting, play nice with the other kids, unless of course when the other kids wanna fight, then you have to kick the other kids butt," I said and I then smiled at her. Her mouth was now full of food; she actually looked like a hamster who had just stuffed its cheeks with seeds.  
  
"But I don't wanna kick the other kids butt," she said with her mouth full. I hate it when some one talks with their mouth full; I've been spat at way too many times. "Don't talk with your mouth full, now let's see your war face," I tell her. She was still unable to swallow and still looked like a hungry hamster. "Oh I think my bunny slippers just ran for cover, c'mon scare me girl," I said to her. Mulan then quickly swallowed and growled causing me to fly off her knee.  
  
"Yeah that's my tough looking warrior," I tell her while I put her hair up in a pony tail. "Now get out there and make me proud," I tell her. Suddenly Khan pokes his head in and whinnies at her urgently. "What do you mean the troops just left?" I asked him. "They what?!" said Mulan surprised. She jumped up so fast that she knocked down the tent. I lost her in a sea of white until I found her sword and ran out. "Wait you forgot your sword," I call to her, but she kept running. I then get the sniffles because she was now going to war. "My little baby's off to destroy people," I say. Cri Kee just pats my nose until I get over it and I then run off to the camp to watch Mulan try her skills.  
  
The rest of this chapter will consist of what Mushu wrote in his diary about what happened to Mulan every week.  
  
Week 1 I found a nice rocky outcropping to watch Mulan from while she was training. This morning Shang tried to get them to climb up a pole and retrieve an arrow. At first I thought Mulan could do this, it looked easy enough until Shang tied their arms up with very heavy pendants. Every one of the soldiers failed to retrieve the arrow, even Mulan who was the last one up and landed right on her butt when she fell. She then walked around rubbing it until Shang threw everyone a stick. At first I thought Yao was making friends with her by catching the stick for her but I was wrong when he then tripped her. I grumbled at him but decided not to do anything since violence never solved any thing.  
  
They then began to practice with the sticks until Ling put a bug down Mulans shirt. She then squirmed around like she had done when I first decided to live behind her neck. I slapped my face at how she acted, men never do that, and boy was she acting like a man. Shang then grabs her stick and yells at her. That made me mad, nobody yells at my baby. I was about to run out there and punch him but Cri Kee held me back, and truthfully I was glad he did.  
  
They practiced with the sticks for the rest of the day and all through that week. At night, Mulan joined the soldiers at the camp cafeteria and I would join her just to make sure she did things right. She often shared her dinner with me since I could not get the food myself and it was very good. That first night when we went back to the tent she told me how she felt about this place. She wasn't happy about joining it but knew it was for the better. I just assured her that things would get better and that I would protect her. She just smiled at me and then lay down and went to sleep. It had been a long day for her and she deserved it.  
  
Week 2 This week, Mulan had to shoot arrows at the edge of the forest. I tagged along and decided not to hide behind her neck but in the arrow bag, which was actually quite comfortable and made me wish Mulan could keep it so I could use it as a bed. Mostly because I fell asleep on the way there on the first day and I had a hard time sleeping the night before. But she woke me when she arrived at the forest edge after she jabbed me in the shoulder with an arrow accidentally. She apologized and I accepted it while I watched her practice. The soldiers had to hit a tomato that Shang threw at them and then make it hit a circle on a tree. Of course everyone failed miserably and on the third day I decided to help Mulan buy sticking a tomato on the arrow. She just looked at it like it was a weird word problem and of course got in trouble for it. Shang made her do two hundred push ups.  
  
After they could no longer stand trying to shoot arrows they went back to camp and had to do exercises until dinner again. It was only for two hours but everyone was still learning how to train and so they did not find that fun. One night during dinner, Mulan was so tired that she almost fell asleep in her rice. She jumped up when Ling tickled her in the side and almost punched him until she saw Shang glaring at her, so she thought twice about it and I was grateful she did that.  
  
She did not talk to me that night either because right when she got in the tent, she jumped on her sleeping bag and instantly fell asleep. Cri Kee and I stayed up and played Chinese checkers and would you believe it the lucky bug won. I have never been beaten before and I was surprised my Cri Kee's skill. We will play again tomorrow night to see if he can do it again.  
  
Week 3 This week we went up the mountain where Shang showed them how to hit rocks away from him with just a stick and a big bucket of water on his head. I knew Mulan would not be able to do that and I was right. On the first day she was so scared by the rocks that she ducked causing the bucket of water to fall on top of her head and soaking her. She was able to get rid of one by hitting it like a baseball. It hit Chien Po in the stomach but he did not even notice because he's so fat. Mulan was so embarrassed by that, that she almost left the bucket on but Yao had to use it next. Yao was just as bad and was hit in his one good eye and so for the rest of the day he could not see. Shang let him go back to his tent for the rest of the night.  
  
That same night Mulan, Cri Kee, and I played Chinese checkers. Cri Kee won again, I could not believe it. What was his secret or was he just a lucky bug. Whatever the reason, I decided to play another game with him while Mulan went to bed and he still won. Yes he must be a lucky bug. But why was he not lucky when Mulan went to see the matchmaker. His battery must have been dead that day.  
  
Week 4 This week the soldiers went to the river and tried to retrieve fish with just their bare hands. Shang showed them how it was done and a few soldiers were actually good at it. Mulan almost caught one but it slipped out of her hands. I decided to help by catching one for her. I wriggled through the water like a snake and even tricked a fish who just thought I was passing through and grabbed his tail. When I got to Mulan she had just finished trying to catch another fish but she had accidentally caught Yao's leg. She pretended nothing happened and slowly put him back in. I showed her the fish but she refused and told me she wanted to do it on her own. I let the fish go and it slapped me with its tail before it was out of sight, and knocked me out flat. Mulan just laughed at me, I mocked her and swam back to shore where I decided just to watch her and help her if she needed anything.  
  
She was able to catch a fish but that was the only one, I thought that she actually did very well for a first try though and I wanted to give her a hug for it but decided not to, I like to hide my sentimentalism.  
  
Every night this week Shang could make them run through a field of fire arrows. I was so nervous and my heart kept pounding while Mulan ran through them, she was almost hit an unnumbered amount of times and it soon had to stop because Yao was shot in the butt by one. Why does everything happen to him? He was alright; he was ready to practice again the next day.  
  
Week 5 This week the soldiers had to hit really thick blocks with their heads. Ling lost a few teeth and by the end of the lesson everyone had pounding headaches and most of the blocks were still in tact. Shang was actually nice by the end of the day and let them stop early so they could heal their heads and be ready for the next day. Mulan would often lie in the tent trying to get rid of her headache. I put a damp cloth on her forehead and after a while she felt better.  
  
One night, dinner was just rice and only a handful of soldiers would show up because of headaches. Yao, Chien Po, and Ling were there though and got into a food fight with Mulan. It was kinda fun until a chopstick went up Yao's nose. He blamed it on Mulan and soon both were in a fist fight. That didn't last long because Shang came and stopped them and of course told them to do two hundred push ups for their behavior.  
  
Week 6 This was one of the busiest weeks ever. There was Karate in the morning, balancing on some poles that were on a raging river, and lighting cannons after dinner. Mulan had to fight with Shang and ended up getting a black eye and was knocked flat by him. I just told her to keep trying and pushed her back out there.  
  
The balancing on the poles was very interesting, on the first day we found out that Chien Po did not know how to swim and was so afraid that he stood frozen to one spot while everyone stood there hoping that they would not fall in. Mulan accidentally pushed Ling in and thinking that she did that on purpose, Yao pushed her in with him. They both went to shore and Ling wanted to fight but Mulan ignored him and went back to camp. I told her that that was the right decision.  
  
After dinner they all went out to practice shooting cannons. They had them aimed at a Shan Yu doll. One night, while Mulan was trying to light hers, Ling came over and knocked down her cannon. Mulan grabbed it and it blew up in her face and flew out of range and into Chi Fu's tent. Too bad he wasn't in it at the time, man that guy has issues. Shang made Mulan run ten miles around the camp until she was exhausted and did not return until well past the time when all the other soldiers were in bed.  
  
I gave her some hot tea and a massage when she arrived at the tent. She enjoyed them both and was soon fast asleep.  
  
Week 7 This week Shang decided to do something different, he made the soldiers climb up the mountain with two sacks of rice on a pole. On the first day, Mulan was so tired from the night before after running ten miles and doing two hundred push ups that she collapsed half way there. Cri Kee and I tried to get her back on her feet but she would not do it. We had to disappear just in time when Shang arrived and took her pole and ran back with the soldiers. Mulan decided that it was best that she returned to camp where she practiced her Karate moves with me.  
  
One night after dinner, Mulan decided to go take a walk and think for a while. I stayed in the tent like she told me to and played more Chinese checkers with Cri Kee. I was on a winning streak when Shang suddenly appeared and began to pack her things. I wondered what was happening and I quickly hid in a basket that was being held by Khan. A few minutes later Shang walked up to Mulan and told her to go home because she was unsuited for war. Mulan did not say anything and began to walk sadly out of the camp.  
  
I was going to tell her that she was better off going home any way when she suddenly stopped by the pole that had the arrow on top of it. She stared at it for who knows how long until she decided to try it one last time. The first few tries at trying to get up there were failures until she had an idea. She twisted the two weights around the pole and used them as a shimmy to climb up. It was such hard work for her but I cheered her on.  
  
Just when the first ray of sun came up she reached the top. The soldiers saw her do this and cheered for her. Shang ran out to see what the commotion was about. Mulan threw the arrow right at his feet and he looked up at her in astonishment. He could not believe it. Mulan just sat up there with a big smile on her face. She had accomplished something that no one else could and it made me proud.  
  
Shang was nice to them that day and let them practice or hang out if they wanted. All the men congratulated Mulan on her success and a few even hung out with her. I just hoped that Mulan would do better in her other skills.  
  
Week 8 Wow!!!!! Mulan has turned into a real soldier these past few days. Already she has been able to shoot tomatoes but not the targets on the tree; she is still working on that. All the soldiers have been able to jump from pole to pole while crossing the river. She has even been able to knock the blocks with her head. I can't wait to watch her some more because every day she is getting tougher and tougher. If only the ancestors can see me now  
  
Week 9 DOUBLE WOW!!!!!!! Mulan is now what I call a soldier. The other day she caught eight fish in one catch. Ran through the fire arrows and no one was hurt. Shot the cannons and hit the doll. She hit Shang in the face while practicing Karate, and has deflected almost every rock coming her way. I think that in no time we will be assisting the general in our battle with Shan Yu but for now. Mulan still needs to get her Chinese checkers skills in because I'm still beating her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well there's chapter 3 for ya. I hope I spaced her success long enough through the weeks because sometimes people improve in that amount of time but some don't. Any way please review if you want to and check out my other story that I have written. See you next week 


	4. One crazy night

Hello again everyone and welcome to chapter 4 the scene in the movie where Mulan's secret is almost revealed by just taking a bath. Personally I think it is the funniest scene in the movie. So I hope you enjoy reading it. Also, sorry for the last chapter. It was late at night when I finished it and so one of these days I will fix it because truthfully it looks like crap and I bet you all were thinking of the same thing while reading it so be patient and the new chapter 3 will be up before or after I am done with this story. Now enough with my rambling, on with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
One night I had decided to stay in the tent while Mulan went out to dinner. I felt that she needed time to be alone and with the soldiers since she mostly talked to me when she ate and sooner or later someone would get suspicious.  
  
I was busy writing something in my diary when I heard Khan whinny happily. I knew Mulan was coming back so I decided to come out and greet her. "So how was my baby's meal?" I asked her. "It was good, I had an interesting conversation with that soldier named Gao Bing," said Mulan. "What was it?" I asked. "It was about how he liked to catch lizards when he was young and would scare his sister half to death," she said as she put a towel in a sack that hung at Khans side. "What did you tell him?" I asked. "Oh I just told him that he's lucky that his sister never got back at him," she said. "And what did he say after that?" I asked. "He said she did by telling his girlfriend about his potty training incident which he did not get into," said Mulan who had now mounted Khan.  
  
I chuckled a little and then looked up at her. "And where are you going?" I asked. "To take a bath," she said simply. "Oh to take a bath, well have fun," I said until I realized that that was a problem and I ran to catch up to her, Cri Kee followed. I then jumped on Khan and tried to talk her out of it but she ignored me. So I sat there with Cri Kee trying to figure out a way to talk her out of it. Why couldn't she take a sponge bath like she occasionally did?  
  
A few minutes later we reached the lake and she went behind some reeds to take off her clothes. I had to say something but I was having trouble. "Hey this is not a good idea," I finally said. "What if somebody sees you?" I asked her. She did not really answer my question and just looked at me a little angry. "Just because I look like a man does not mean I have to smell like one," she said. There goes her girl instincts again, man such a clean gender compared to us.  
  
"So a couple of guys don't rinse out their socks, picky, picky, picky," I said to her. I then covered my eyes with my ears so she would not feel embarrassed. "I kinda like that corn chip smell though," I said silently. I did not even hear her walk pass me until I felt the cold spray of water hit me. I took a peek out of one of my eyes and I saw her come up looking refreshed. That seemed like enough time to be in the water.  
  
I grabbed her towel and jumped over to a nearby rock still covering my eyes. "Okay all right, that's enough, now get out there before you get all pruney and stuff," I said to her. But she wanted to stay in for a while longer. "Mushu, if you're so worried, go stand watch," she said. "Yeah, yeah," I said as I walked away and imitated her. "Stand watch Mushu while I blow our secret with my stupid girly habits," I said. I even wriggled my hips like a girl to show the full effect of why this was a problem to me.  
  
"Humph, hygiene," I said when I stood next to Cri Kee. I was about to tell him about how women were so picky when he chirped a warning. I opened my eyes just in time to see Chien Po, Yao, and Ling running towards the lake with nothing but their birthday suits on. One of them dropped their underwear on me before I could even say any thing, and man did that thing smell.  
  
I quickly pulled it off my face and watched them all jump in. "We're doomed, and there are a couple of things I know they are bound to notice," I told Cri Kee as I ran toward the water. I had to make sure Mulan's secret was not discovered or we would be in so much trouble.  
  
I jumped into the water and dived down deep so I could not be seen. When I was close enough to them, I noticed that Chien Po was the closest to Mulan and thought that I should scare him. I took my claws and tried to scratch his butt but he did not even feel it probably because of all that fat and I did not want to even try to bite it, which would be gross and not very fun.  
  
Suddenly the water stirred a little and I noticed that Ling was now going after Mulan. I thought about getting a fish to bite him since any body could mistake his unmentionables for a worm but that would be wrong and not a nice way to neuter. I decided to do the only thing I knew would work, bite him in the butt. I did it just in time too, just when he was about to get Mulan closer to him, I bit down hard. He jumped and I came up sputtering and trying to spit out the horrible flavor that had collected itself onto his butt.  
  
"Snake!!!" he screamed causing the other two to jump onto a nearby rock for safety. I swam back with Mulan to the shore where I grabbed Khan's tail just so I could spend a few more moments trying to get the nasty flavor out.  
  
Mulan then covered herself with a towel and sighed with relief while I got my toothbrush and toothpaste. "Boy that was close," she said. I began to brush my teeth. "No that was bad, you owe me big," I said to her and spat out the toothpaste only to add even more of it in my mouth. Yes that was the grossest thing I have ever tasted in my life and I hope to never do it again.  
  
"I never want to see another naked man again," she said. Suddenly the entire camp came running toward the water naked and Mulan stood there wide eyed and lost for words. "Don't look at me I ain't bitin' no more butts," I said and followed Mulan back to her tent. If she ever did that again, I would let the fishes handle the situation.  
  
"I'm sorry about that," said Mulan while we were walking. I had just put a mint in my mouth and spat it out so I could talk. "You better be, I just used up all my toothpaste because of that incident," I said. "Did it really taste that bad?" asked Mulan. "No it tasted like lilacs; yes it tasted bad, have you ever tried old hardboiled eggs?" I asked her. "Yeah," said Mulan. "It tasted something like that, only a little more rancid," I told her. Mulan looked at me disgusted. "Okay next time I want to take a bath I will use the sponge again," she said. "That's a good girl," I told her.  
  
We then reached the camp where Mulan could hear Chi Fu and Shang talking about fighting. Mulan and I decided to stand there and listen. Chi Fu was totally against the idea because he thought "those boys" were no more fit to be soldiers than Shang was fit to be captain. I did not like that one bit, I had worked too hard to get Mulan into the army and now this piece of cow poop was messing with my plan, I had to do something. But I would wait until Chi Fu was not in his tent.  
  
Shang then came out in a huff and Mulan stood there trying to get his attention. "Hey, I'll hold him and you punch," she said. Shang ignored her. "Or not," she said. She then decided to cheer him up. "For what it's worth, I think you're a great captain," she said. Shang stopped for a moment looking like he was about to say something but continued to walk off. Mulan just stood there and smiled.  
  
"I saw that," I said to her. "What?" said Mulan who acted like she did nothing. "You like him, don't you?" I asked in a teasing manner. "No I..." she said but I stopped her from continuing. "Yeah right, yeah sure, go to your tent!" I said sounding like her father. Mulan just smiled and walked off, Cri Kee was about to follow but I stopped him. "I think it's time we took this war into our own hands," I said to him evilly and ran over to the tent hoping that Chi Fu would leave for a few minutes so I could set up my plan.  
  
I was worried that he would be there all night when he suddenly jumped out with a towel around him. He was going to take a bath; it must have been bath night. I slithered on in and was about to say something to Cri Kee when I noticed that he was missing. He was still outside, I guess he wanted to keep watch but that was not what I wanted him to do. I then grabbed his antenna and pulled him in.  
  
"It's time for you to do some of my dirty work," I said to him. "What is it?" he chirped. "I want you to write a letter from the general that states that they need help up at the pass, you think you can handle that?" I asked him. "Yes sir," he said. I nodded approvingly and jumped onto his desk where I found his paper and ink. "Get going," I told Cri Kee. Cri Kee began to write the letter with his little feet while I sat nearby staring at a painting of Chi Fu and the Emperor. The Emperor looked a little annoyed by Chi Fu in the picture but who wouldn't, he wants everything perfect.  
  
Cri Kee then chirped that he was done and I ran over to read the letter. "Okay let me see what you got," I said and began to read it out loud. "From General Lee, dear son, we're waiting for the Huns at the pass and it would me a lot if you'd come and back us up," I said. Man that letter was pathetic and too polite like Cri Kee, I decided to be sarcastic at him so he could get my drift. "That's great except you forgot, and since we are out of potpourri perhaps you wouldn't mind bringing up some," I said to him. He even nodded at that statement. "Hello!" I yelled in his face. "This is the army, make it sound more urgent please, you know what I'm talking about?" I asked him as I threw the letter away. Cri Kee then began to write a new one and I liked how that one was going and when I felt that everything was alright, I grabbed it and ran out of the tent.  
  
I now needed a disguise which was to dress as a soldier I did not have a problem trying to find that but I needed some form of transportation and Khan would be perfect. I found him drinking some water at a trough and jumped on his back. "Khan-y baby," I said. Khan turned and looked at me. "Hey we need a ride," I said to him. He gave me a very simple answer. He just spat water at me causing me to fall off his back and onto the hard earth. I got up and knew that I had to find someone else. I thought about Shang or Chi Fu's horses but they did not know me and I did not want to risk it.  
  
I thought about this problem for a long time when I heard some leaves shake in a nearby patch of bamboo. Cri Kee and I ran over to see what it was and found a panda happily munching away at the stuff. "Hey there Teddy," I said to him politely. "My names Xsing Xsing," he growled. "Oh Xsing Xsing then, can you help us?" I asked him. He munched on a piece of bamboo which seemed like ages before he finally answered. "Depends, what do you want?" he asked. "Well I'm trying to get this kid I'm guarding to fight in the army but Chi Fu will not let the captain because he thinks that they are not ready yet, so I need to pretend that I am one of the general's men and I need to ride on someone," I said to him.  
  
Xsing Xsing munched on his piece of bamboo for a few minutes again and I was getting agitated. "Do you want me to singe your butt?" I asked him. "I'm thinking," was his simple answer. "Well think harder, no wonder you guys are becoming extinct," I said to him. He stared at me for a moment like I had insulted him and then spoke up. "What's in it for me then?" he asked. "Umm..." I thought for a moment, how in the world do you make a panda happy? "How about this, when you die, say of old age, you can become a guardian of the Fa family, it's really fun," I said to him. He munched a few seconds and then spoke up again. "That sounds nice, what do guardians do all day?" he asked. "Well stand still as stone, and listen to the first ancestor when spoken too, that sounds fun to you right, since all you do is sit around and chew" I told him. "I like that, I think you have a deal," he said. "Alright, now stay there while I go get what I need," I told him. He just nodded and continued to chew on the bamboo.  
  
I returned with some armor and hay which I stuffed into the armor and put on Xsing Xsing's back. I then told Cri Kee to go to the head and only show his stomach and antennae. I stayed in the back of the armor so I could move the arms. Once we were all situated we headed to the lake where Chi Fu was just coming out.  
  
Chi Fu was quite mad at the fact that the soldiers had ruined his slippers and when Xsing Xsing grabbed his last slipper and ate it, Chi Fu screamed like a girl, something he said he could not do.  
  
"Urgent news from the general," I said as the puppet held the note in his hand. Chi Fu just stared at Xsing Xsing dumbfounded. "What's the matter, you've never seen a black and white before?" I asked him as I shook the notice so he could take it. "Who are you?" he asked suspiciously. I never had time to think up a name so I decided to talk him angrily which I have so often wanted to do. "Excuse me, I believe the question is who are you, we're in a war man, there's not time for stupid questions. I should have your hat for that, snatch it right off your head, but I'm feeling gracious today so carry on before I report to you," I said as Xsing Xsing then began to climb up a tree almost causing the armor to fall down. I grabbed it just in time.  
  
We then watched from the tree as Chi Fu began to read the message looking quite surprised. He turned around to talk to me but found that I was gone. "Alright I think he bought it," I said happily. "That slipper was good, I wonder if they have any more," said Xsing Xsing licking his lips. "Actually those are high in fiber and I don't think the soldiers would appreciate having cold feet at night," I told him. "Oh pooey, but I will still take you up on that guardian offer, but right now I need more bamboo, so I will see you later," said Xsing Xsing and climbed down the tree and back into the bamboo thicket.  
  
Cri Kee and I then followed Chi Fu to Shang's tent where Chi Fu told Shang that they were needed at the front. I stared at Cri Kee and smiled from ear to ear. The plan worked. Mulan was finally going to fight. "Pack your bags Cri Kee, we're moving out," I told the lucky bug. Cri Kee hi fived me and we ran back to Mulan's tent to tell her the good news.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yay I'm done with that chapter. It took me a week and a half to write it but mostly because I had a few papers to write for some of my classes and one of them I found out is not due until March 3, oh well it's nice to start something early sometimes. I hope that that is the correct way to spell Xsing Xsing; I remember that the Washington D.C. Zoo had a panda with that name but it was a long time ago when I read it. That is all I have to say for now, please review and if you do I will read your story and review it. Have a nice day. 


	5. Memories and a ransacked village

After Chi Fu had told Shang that they were needed in helping to fight the Huns, I ran over to Mulan's tent to tell her the good news. When I arrived there she seemed to be lost out in space because she was just staring at the wall. "Mulan, what are you doing?" I asked her. She did not answer me but sighed a big sigh. I growled and walked over to her. "Earth to Mulan, come in Mulan, over," I said as I hit her on the head. She quickly regained her senses and looked over at me. "Oh sorry Mushu I was thinking about home," she said. "Uh huh," I said rather sarcastically, I knew what she was really thinking about and that was Shang, she had that look about her when I saw her out in la la land. "Where were you all this time any way?" asked Mulan. "Oh I was just wandering the camp, seeing what the other soldiers were doing, I also heard some good news," I said to Mulan. "What, what did you hear?" asked Mulan sounding excited. "I heard Chi Fu say that he received an urgent message from the general, he needs our help," I said to her. "Really, we're finally going to fight?" she said happily. "Yup, and I will protect you with whatever you do," I said. "Thanks Mushu," said Mulan. "Hey what are guardians for," I said.  
  
Suddenly Shang opened the tent. "Ping I just wanted to let you know that we are needed in helping my father at the Tung Shao Pass, we are leaving tomorrow when the sun comes up so be ready," he said and walked off to tell the other troops. "I guess I should pack my things," said Mulan who then took all of her belongings and put them in a sack. Cri Kee and I just watched her, she did not look nervous at all, I wondered if she really knew what the Huns were like. I remember when I helped Fa Dang those many years ago fight another group of Huns and they were very fierce, one of the reasons Fa Dang was killed and because of my stupidity. Maybe I should tell you about it since many have always wanted to know.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I remember like it was yesterday, I sat upon my perch that I used to sit on before I was switched as an incense burner. It was late at night and I could hear the temple creaking because of the heavy winds that were coming in that day and all was silent until first ancestor awoke and called all the other ancestors awake. I could hear them talking about a member in the family named Fa Dang who had been sent to a camp to train to fight against an army of Huns three weeks ago. Now the ancestors felt that he needed a guardian because it was time for them to fight the Huns.  
  
I wondered who it would be this time, I had not been a guardian in many years and I felt that it was right for me to do it next. I guess the ancestors thought that too and woke me from my perch. I quickly came to life and I did not make a grand entrance like I did when he needed me to wake the great stone dragon. "What is it that you need sir?" I said happily when I finally got my baring straight. "We have decided to send you out and guard Fa Dang in a battle with the Huns," said the first ancestor. I then jumped for joy until first ancestor stopped me by bopping me on the head. "Will you promise to help him and not get him into any trouble?" asked first ancestor. "Oh don't you worry about that I will protect him and I will keep him company," I said still jumping up and down a little.  
  
Suddenly another ancestor whose name was Fu Yong grabbed me. "Do you promise not to get him into trouble like you got me into trouble," he said angrily. I nodded at him a little scared by his sudden attack on me. Fu Yong never liked me after I told him that he should lead this one expedition to a mountain because the original leader had to head back home from a back injury. His leadership skills were not that good and neither was mine and soon a revolt broke out. Fu Yong was then attacked in the middle of the night one night. They punched him, stabbed him, and beat him until he pleaded for mercy. They all then left him on the mountain where he was stuck there for two weeks. When he finally found his way off it, he had pneumonia and almost died. Luckily he lived but he never really recovered from it and never talked to me again, he also did not want me to be his guardian any more.  
  
Fu Yong then put me down and first ancestor began to talk. "He's right about that Mushu, no slipups this time and if you do slipup, you will no longer be a guardian," he said. I gulped at the sound of that and waited to hear more of what he had to say. "Now Fa Dang is at the De Suri plain in the north, the battle will start in two days, do you think you can make it there in time?" he asked. "Yes I think I will be able to," I said to him. "Good now go the fate of the Fa family rests in your claws," said first ancestor, yes he does say that fate of the Fa family thing every time he sends someone out. I nodded and ran off in the direction of the plain, hoping to please them greatly.  
  
I arrived by the next night, all the men were by the fire telling jokes about women and other things men liked. Fa Dang was on the far end of it looking quite tired but amused by the other men's antics. I walked up to him and tapped him on the leg. He looked down at me and smiled. "Let me guess, are you a guardian to protect me," he said. "How did you know?" I asked. "My father had one when he had to see the emperor about an issue many years ago," he said. "I'm glad you didn't freak out then, your ancestor Fu Yong screamed when he first saw me," I said. Fa Dang laughed and then picked me up. "Man the ancestors have a great sense of humor," he said. "Why is that?" I asked. "Because your travel sized for my convenience," he said. "I should remember to tell that to the next person I take care of," I said. And of course I did.  
  
After a few minutes of watching the men joke around Fa Dang decided to go to his tent and talk to me about what was happening. "We are fighting a group of Huns called Hyu Po they are a small group though, only five hundred strong and we killed ten of them today because they were spying on us," he told me. "Where are they right now?" I asked. "You can't see it but they are over that ridge over there and once morning breaks the battle will start, so you better be ready to help me," he said. "You can count on me," I told him. Fa Dang just smiled and for a few hours we talked about strategies for tomorrows fight and what Fa Dang planned on doing when he went home.  
  
The next morning, I was awakened by Fa Dang who was all dressed and ready to go. "The Huns are getting ready, follow me," he said. I then climbed on him and hid behind his collar like I did with Mulan. We then walked out to where all the other soldiers were standing and watched the Huns. "They seem to be almost ready, once they clear the ridge, we run up and fight them," said the general. I looked at Fa Dang; he showed no sign of nervousness and was already clutching his sword. We stood there for a very long time until suddenly a Hun jumped out from behind the ridge and ran toward us. One soldier ended his life with just one shot of his arrow.  
  
Suddenly the whole Hun army came out, the general then yelled "charge" and Fa Dang ran full toward them. We reached them only a few seconds later and he immediately took down a Hun with one stroke of his sword. He took down another not ten seconds after. I was surprised by how well he could fight and I wondered why the ancestors even wanted someone to help him. But I figured out that answer when a Hun snuck up behind him. I yelled at Fa Dang who then turned quickly and fought the Hun, they clashed swords for a while and once another Hun tried to kill him and I warned him, he just stepped out of the way when the Hun he was fighting jabbed and stabbed the other Hun instead. Fa Dang then stabbed him in the back.  
  
By the afternoon, the Huns had lost half of their members and most have been from Fa Dang. The Huns then decided to retreat back to the ridge so they could asses their damages while the soldiers went back to the camp and waited for them to come back. Fa Dang decided to rest up in the tent and clean some of his wounds he received. He was stabbed a few times, but they were not very deep so he would recover quickly. Once he was satisfied with what he had done he talked to me. "Thanks for the back up today, I needed it," he said. "Hey I'm your guardian that is what I am supposed to do," I said. "Boy there was some close calls though," he said. "Yeah some of those I did not see until they were almost on you," I said. "Good job though, I hope the ancestors call you in more often because you are very good at protecting us," he said. "Thanks," I said. Fa Dang then walked out of the tent and joined the soldiers who were discussing the fight, I just stayed in the tent and slept since it had been a long day.  
  
The next morning the soldiers waited again for the Huns to appear. We waited for a longer time this time and when a Hun did come out it was Hyu Po the leader. The soldier with the arrow wanted to shoot him but the general said no and watched him until he stopped halfway and began to speak. "Since there are much more of you than us now, I have decided to fight the one who has killed most of my men to the death. If he wins we will leave, if I win, we fight you all again until one of us can no longer fight, now which one of you has killed the most?" he asked. Fa Dang then stepped forward. "That would have been me," he said. "Then come out and meet me," said Hyu Po. Fa Dang nodded and walked out. "Do you still need me?" I asked. "Yes I want you to watch for assassins," he said. I nodded, you can never trust a Hun, they have assassins everywhere.  
  
Once Fa Dang reached Hyu Po both looked at each other angrily. Suddenly Hyu Po ran out with his sword but Fa Dang moved out of the way quickly and Fa Dang stabbed Hyu Po in the side. Hyu Po roared in rage and tried to attack again but missed. The battle lasted for a very long time and soon both men were suffering from deep and heavy wounds. I had been watching the ridge for assassins but soon I was so into the fight that I forgot and did not see an archer aiming his arrow at Fa Dang until it was too late. I saw it happen right when he let the arrow fly. "Fa Dang!" I yelled but it was too late, the arrow hit him in the side. Fa Dang let out a cry of pain and clutched his side. "You okay?" I asked him. "I'm not sure," he said. I then looked up just in time to see Hyu Po lift his sword to give him the final blow. "Fa Dang!" I said again but I did not say it in time.  
  
A cloud of smoke then enveloped me and I soon found myself in the family temple. "Mushu, you have failed," came a voice it was the first ancestor. "I'm sorry I just got so into the fight that I forgot to watch," I said. "Look what you did to me," said a familiar voice, I turned around and saw Fa Dang's ghost holding his head. "Because of your foolishness, you are now no longer a guardian," said first ancestor. "Can't you give me another chance?" I cried. "You said the same thing last time but now I cannot let you do it again," said first ancestor. "Where do I go now though?" I asked. "Well I have noticed that we are in need of an incense burner so that is what you are going to be," said first ancestor.  
  
Before I could even respond, first ancestor grabbed me and shaped me into an incense burner. "May you bring lovely smells to the family for all eternity, and a gong ringer to wake up the ancestors," he said. I then tried to move but I was fixed to the spot. I would be fixed there until I was needed, which would be every couple decades. And I vowed that one day I would try to be a guardian again and not mess up like I had done those last two times.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I kept thinking about that day when Fa Dang died throughout the journey. I kept hoping that Mulan would be able to fight and that she would not go down with the first blow. She still did not look too nervous about what was going to happen and most of the time would play practical jokes with Chien Po, Yao, and Ling who were all talking about what kind of girl they would want. Mulan just went with the flow and pretended she liked girls who had a brain and always spoke their minds. Of course the other soldiers thought that was so lame.  
  
About a week later we arrived toward the mountains, it had been snowing recently so there was a lot on the ground. The soldiers would make snowmen and get into snowball fights and I even pinned Cri Kee with a cricket sized snowball once. We were having loads of fun until something tragic caught our eyes.  
  
There in front of us was the village we were supposed to come and help but it was barely a village now, it was all burned and there were no signs of survivors. "Search for survivors," said Shang who sounded like he was in tears. The soldiers did what they were told and searched the area. Mulan was the only one who found a survivor but it was only a doll that a child had played with. Why would any one want to kill a child, they are so harmless and loving, not worth killing.  
  
Shang walked up to Mulan still looking quite scared. "I don't understand, my father should have been here," he said. "Captain!" came Chi Fu's voice from a few feet away. Shang and Mulan turned around and ran over to Chi Fu who was pointing to the bottom of a hill; he looked all wide eyed and scared. Every soldier came running to see what it was and saw a gruesome site before their eyes. Every soldier from Shang's father's army and every inhabitant in the village were lying in the gorge, dead, killed by those ruthless Huns. It made me sick to my stomach; the villagers never did anything to deserve this. I then saw Chien Po climb up from the gorge and handed Shang a helmet, the general's helmet.  
  
Shang took it from him and walked to the edge of the cliff. He then took out his sword and stuck it in the snow. He then knelt down and put the helmet on top of it. I felt terrible, he lost his father just like that, he never had a chance to say goodbye or I love you. He would never again spend time with his father, to talk to him, even play with him.  
  
I then saw Mulan walk up to him. She was too quiet to be heard but I think she said that she was sorry about what happened. Shang just got up and touched her on the shoulder before mounting his horse. He was silent for a few minutes and then he spoke up. "The Huns are moving quickly, we'll make better time to the Imperial City through the Tung Shao Pass, we're the only hope for the emperor now, move out," he said.  
  
Everyone was silent as they followed him up to the pass. I quickly noticed that Mulan was not with them and turned to see her setting the child's doll down against the sword. Its hair blowing slowly against the wind, the only thing left from the whole village that belonged to a child who will never again see her next birthday or see another sun set below the mountains where she called home.  
  
Mulan soon joined us beside the cart, she was silent and I was too. I just could not talk about it and I knew that Mulan could not either. I then went over to a corner and cried, I cried like I had never cried before. I was now scared because of what the Huns had done, and soon we would be facing them. I wondered if we would stand a chance, if Mulan ended up like Fa Dang, or if we would end the Huns reign for good. I hoped that we would defeat them, but there would be no guarantee because both sides would suffer heavy losses once we met. The fake letter I had given to Chi Fu was true, they did need help, but we did not arrive in time and we really were the only hope for the Emperor and everyone else in the Imperial City.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There's chapter five for you. I hope you liked it. Sorry about how short the story of Fa Dang was I did not want to make it too long or it probably would have been boring or something, it took me so long to write it too because I kept changing my mind about how to write it, that is why this chapter took so long getting up. Also if any of you have not noticed I do accept anonymous reviews, I forgot to click on the check that said I could in my log in area. That is all I have to say for now, I will hopefully have the next chapter up by next week so have a nice week and have fun writing. 


	6. The Huns attack

We hiked up the Tung Shao Pass in low spirits; no one said anything or even tried to joke around. Cri Kee and I stayed inside the cart with deep thoughts on our mind, we never really said anything either even though Cri Kee did say a few chirps like "are you okay" or "You want to hear a funny joke." I said yes to the okay part but I was in no mood for jokes, I was more worried about Mulan. Cri Kee got the hint after I did not answer that question and just stayed close to me.  
  
It was a few days after we left the burned village when we reached the high areas of the mountains. It was quite cold and a swift breeze would enter the cart ever so often sending shivers down mine and Cri Kee's spine. One breeze that came in tickled my nose a little too hard though and I sneezed. Of course forgetting my manners I did not cover my nose with my hand. Cri Kee chirped and tapped my shoulder suddenly and I looked in the direction he was pointing to find that I had accidentally lit a cannon and now it was going to explode. I had to stop it. I ran over and licked my finger so I could put the string that connected it out with just a pinch, but it did not work and the sparks got closer and closer until suddenly.  
  
BOOM!  
  
The cannon shot out of the cart and flew into the air before it exploded like a fire cracker. The soldiers all turned to Mulan who turned around and looked at me angrily. I pretended it wasn't my fault by blaming it on Cri Kee who looked at me like I was such a tattle tale.  
  
"What happened?" asked Shang who galloped over to Mulan all angry and ready to scold her.  
  
Mulan was lost for words and was not really sure of what to say since I was supposed to not be real or be seen or anything.  
  
Shang then decided to yell at her. "You just gave away our position, now we're...." he was then cut short by an arrow that hit him in the shoulder and knocked him off his horse. He quickly recovered and pulled out the arrow. "Get out of range!" he yelled.  
  
Everyone listened and began to run as arrows from the Huns began to rain down upon them. Mulan tried to get Khan to follow her but he was being too stubborn and would barely move. Mulan soon became more desperate with Khan when the Huns began shooting with arrows that had fire on them. "Save the cannons!" yelled Shang since the cannons would explode some more if fire got on them.  
  
The soldiers began to empty the cart while Cri Kee and I dodged arrows that shot into the cart. I was almost hit by many arrows and two nearly pinned me to the cart. I was glad I was skinny enough to move fast and not get hit.  
  
Of course the cart was not as lucky in only a few seconds time, it was ablaze. Mulan then cut Khans rope and galloped away from the cart in hopes of avoiding the flames and the sudden explosion that sent me and Cri Kee flying. Mulan must have not gone far when that happened because I landed right next to her in the snow.  
  
I stood up in a daze and looked at her. "Oh sure save the horse," I said before I collapsed back into the snow from shock.  
  
Mulan quickly got up and carried me out of range of the arrows and towards the soldiers who were already lighting the last of the cannons and aiming at the Huns. They fired and the cannons hit the mountain that the Huns were on. Shang stopped them from aiming the last of the cannons and watched as the smoke cleared.  
  
Once the smoke did clear they found that the Huns were gone. At first we thought that we defeated them until we looked over at the ridge where the smoke had moved to. That was when we saw the evil figure on a horse.  
  
It was Shan Yu.  
  
At first a few of his men joined him and at first we all thought that this fight would be no big deal until even more joined him. At least a thousand, more than Fa Dang had to fight, and we only had one cannon left.  
  
Suddenly Shan Yu reared up on his horse and roared. As soon as his horse touched the ground it ran down the mountain in high speed. The rest of the Huns soon followed. Mulan and I watched as the Huns ran down like a large black avalanche. The only thought that came to my mind was how were we going to win this, or was it we're done for? I can't remember I was too nervous about Mulan's safety to remember.  
  
"Yao, aim the cannon at Shan Yu," said Shang. I thought that was a good idea since maybe once he was dead then the Huns would be leaderless and hopefully powerless.  
  
I don't know how Mulan got the idea but suddenly she jumped in front of Yao and grabbed the cannon running in Shan Yu's direction. "Ping, come back!" yelled Shang. Mulan ignored him and kept running. I stayed on her shoulder the entire time wondering what plan she had under that smart brain of hers.  
  
Mulan then stopped a few feet away from Shan Yu and set the cannon in position. She seemed to take a long time and I had to hurry her. "Alright you might want to light that right about now, quickly, quickly!" I yelled.  
  
Just when Mulan was about to light the cannon, Shan Yu's falcon flew past and hit Mulan sending her falling to the ground.  
  
That was not good, she lost the flint to light the cannon with, what was she going to do now? For that quick moment I totally forgot I could breathe fire until Mulan grabbed me and caused me to spit out enough fire to light the cannon.  
  
I then stood on top of the cannon ready to watch what was about to happen when I remembered that I had lit a cannon and cannons explode. Yes I know that was a line out of Toy Story but that was a rocket and rockets are a little different from cannons.  
  
Just when I was about to jump off I was sent flying toward a nearby mountain. I thought the cannon was meant for Shan Yu so I yelled at her as I disappeared. "You missed, how could you miss he was three feet in front of you."  
  
BOOM!  
  
The cannon hit the mountain with a heavy force and exploded. Again I was glad that I was mortal or there would be bits of me everywhere and that would have not have been pretty.  
  
I tried to cling onto a rock but it quickly crumbled and fell down with all the snow and other rocks that were falling to earth. As I was falling it suddenly hit me, Mulan had meant to hit the mountain so she could send an avalanche and bury the Huns in the snow. What a smart girl.  
  
Everything began to race through my eyes as I fell down the mountain. I began to see visions of what I had done in the past.  
  
My mother scolding me for burning little Tiru in the butt  
  
Me punching Ping in the face for stealing my girlfriend.  
  
Me arriving at the temple asking for a job and getting the job.  
  
My first guardian duty of helping a young boy in the family learn to be nice.  
  
Being hit by the young boys' mother who thought I was a pest in the home.  
  
Fu Yong being beaten by his fellow friends and me doing nothing to help him.  
  
First Ancestor telling me that I was now an incense burner.  
  
Khan stepping on me during the first meeting.  
  
The burned down village.  
  
Was I dying? I couldn't have been, I was mortal and nothing could destroy me. My mind must have been reviewing all the mistakes I made but that did not explain Khan or the village, it must have been the times when I was the most scared. Well whatever it was I did not have time to think because I landed in the snow and began sliding down  
  
I thought I was dying when I did hit the snow because everything was dark around me but it was because I was under the avalanche but soon I was able to climb up and see the sky above me until I was consumed again by another wave of snow.  
  
I had to get to the top. I began to swim for the top even though I kept being consumed by more snow. It seemed like forever until I finally reached the top and found a shield that a Hun had lost. I climbed on it and used it as a sled so I could get to the bottom and find Mulan.  
  
The shield could easily maneuver through the avalanche and I was making good time. I would often see a struggling Hun try to reach the top but he was soon consumed and never seen again.  
  
I soon realized that I was close to the bottom of the mountain so I called to Mulan, hoping she would show up. I could not find her. Once I thought I had found her but it turned out to only be a Hun who I quickly pushed back into the snow.  
  
I continued to call her, I then thought I saw a hair sticking out of the snow and I pulled it out to reveal Cri Kee. "Man you are one lucky bug," I said to him. Cri Kee rubbed his eyes and shook himself until he finally knew where he was. He then looked up at me and smiled, "Thanks, I thought I was going to be a goner," he chirped. "What are pals for," I said to him. "Now come on help me find Mulan."  
  
Cri Kee scanned around for her and then chirped at me. "She's down there," he said. I looked in the direction he was pointing and saw her struggling in the snow with Khan and Shang on the horses back. I then steered the shield toward her.  
  
I soon reached her and held Cri Kee up to her. "Hey Mulan, I found the lucky cricket," I told her jokingly. She did not see it as funny. "We need help," she said seriously.  
  
Suddenly an arrow shot next to me, at first I thought it was a Hun arrow until I saw a string attached to it, one of the soldiers must have done it. I then decided to climb on top of Khan with Cri Kee who I set beside me. We smiled happily at each other knowing that we were all safe until I saw the end of the mountain. We both screamed.  
  
"We're gonna die! We're gonna die! I know we're gonna die! No way can we survive this, death is coming!" I said to Mulan all scared and panicky.  
  
Mulan though remained calm and was able to shoot the arrow with the string on it up to the top of the mountain where it landed in the hands of one of the soldiers.  
  
For a few seconds we dangled in mid air hoping the string would not snap and send us to our doom. Suddenly we began to move and I got all excited.  
  
"All right I knew we could do it, you da man," I said to Mulan and hid in Khans knapsack. I then remembered I had made a mistake by calling her a man. "Well sort of," I said when I popped back up.  
  
I could soon hear Khan step on back on the earth and walk a little before stopping. I then watched the men cheer for Mulan saying that she was the bravest and king of the mountain, actually queen but they did not know.  
  
Shang then helped Mulan up and she flinched. "Ping what's wrong?" asked Shang. Mulan then clutched her side and showed a bloody hand. She had been wounded, but how? Was it from Shan Yu or was it from hitting the rocks? She did not say anything to any of the men but instead fell back down and lost consciousness.  
  
I knew that this was not going to be good; they would discover her secret no matter what. I knew what would happen once they found out; she would suffer the same fate as Fa Dang only from her friend's side.  
  
I could not help, all I could do was pray and hope that if anything bad happened to her, I would not be in too much trouble for it. Cri Kee and I then jumped off of Khan and hid near the side of the tent they had just set up and waited to hear the news.  
  
Man what a guardian has to put up with.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well there's chapter 6 for ya. I hope you liked it and sorry it took so long to get up because I've had a lot of papers to write for some of my classes for midterm. It might be a while before the next chapter is up since I have another paper to write for spring break. Yuck!!! And I thought Spring Break was a time to take a week off from College stress. Any way just be patient and I will review your stories when I can. Have a nice week. 


	7. confessions

It had been nearly two hours since Mulan had been injured and now night was soon fast approaching. The soldiers had all gathered around the tent where Mulan was being healed, waiting and hoping that she would be alright.  
  
Cri Kee and I stood next to the tent hoping to hear anything that was happening but all we could hear were the medic's feet moving around.  
  
Just when I was about to sneak in and see what was happening the medic walked out and called Shang to his side. Shang walked over and bent down to hear what the medic had to tell him. He gave the look of surprise and ran into the tent. I knew this was not going to be good, the medic must have found out her secret.  
  
Chi Fu must have sensed this because he soon ran in and quickly came out with Mulan in his arms. "I knew there was something wrong with you," he sneered. Chi Fu then pulled out the band in Mulan's hair to show that she really was a woman. He then threw her into the snow. "Treacherous snake" He said angrily. Man that dude has issues.  
  
Mulan looked up at them all. "My name is Mulan, I did it to save my father," she said to them.  
  
"High Treason!" screamed Chi Fu.  
  
"I didn't mean for it to go this far," said Mulan who sounded like she was in tears now.  
  
"Ultimate dishonor," Chi Fu screamed again, which was loud enough to cause Mulan to go deaf.  
  
"It was the only way, please believe me," she said. I could tell she was scared, but what could I do, I could only watch and hope that nothing bad was going to happen.  
  
Chi Fu just ignored her and turned to Shang. "Huph, Captain?" he said.  
  
Shang remained silent and slowly walked over to Khan and grabbed the sword. Khan reared knowing what was going to happen. Chi Fu then ordered the soldiers to restrain him while I stood there in shock knowing that mine and Mulan's time was almost up. I could not interfere because it was Shang's decision and us guardians could not interfere with other humans.  
  
I watched in horror as Shang lifted the sword, Mulan just lay in the snow, willing to face what was to become of her. I had to close my eyes, I did not want to see her headless, not until she was a ghost.  
  
CLANG  
  
I then heard the sound of metal hitting the snow, Mulan's life must have ended just then but why was I not back at the temple. I opened my eyes.  
  
Mulan was still alive and the sword was lying right in front of her. "A life for a life. My debt is repaid," said Shang. I guess he did not have a heart to do it since Mulan saved everyone, I sighed with relief. "Move out!" he said.  
  
Chi Fu ran up to him "But you can't just...." He said but was interrupted by Shang who grabbed him. "I said move out," he said. Chi Fu stared at him for a moment, obviously stunned by his actions. He then walked away with the troops who began their trek to the imperial city. Mulan would be left behind to fend for herself. It was unfair but she was a girl now and the people at the imperial city would probably want her head for joining the army. At least I was there to take care of her.  
  
Once the soldiers had all disappeared I came out and put some sticks and pieces of arrows in a pile next to her. I then lit a small fire, I would have made a larger one but I was cold since I had been out in the snow for so long and most of my fire had been used up when Mulan shot the cannon. I then walked away and looked for an arrow so I could roast a dumpling Mulan had in her sack, it had been a long day and I was hungry. Plus I could not face Mulan, if she had not been injured I would have been able to impress the ancestors, I decided to make that clear to her.  
  
"I was this close, this close," I said showing how close I was with my claws. "I could have impressed the ancestors, got the top shelf, an entourage. Man all my fine work," I said and I then made a slicing motion near my neck to show that it would never happen.  
  
I then grabbed a dumpling and began roasting it over the small fire. I also decided to show Mulan that I knew she was still there. "Hi," I said quietly.  
  
"I should never have left home," she said to me.  
  
"Eh you wanted to save your fathers life. Who knew you end up shaming him, disgracing your ancestors, and losing all your friends. You know, you just gotta, gotta learn to let these things go," I said as I began to cry. I now felt like a selfish piece of crap. It was all my fault, I should have made Mulan come back home, I should have told the ancestors the truth about Rocky; I should have never acted so self centered.  
  
"Maybe I didn't go for my father. Maybe what I really wanted was to prove I could do things right. So when I looked in the mirror, I'd see someone worthwhile," she said as she looked at her reflection on her father's helmet. "But I was wrong, I see nothing," she said and threw the helmet in the snow.  
  
I looked at the helmet and then looked up at Mulan, I saw a tear run down her cheek, I could not bear to see Mulan that way, I had to cheer her up.  
  
I picked up the helmet and spat on it. "Well that's because it just needs a little spit that's all, let me shine this up for you," I said. I then held the helmet up to her face. "I can see you, look at you, you look so pretty," I said in a sweet voice. I then smiled at her but she continued to frown.  
  
I then looked at my reflection on the helmet. I looked so pitiful, nothing but a big string bean and hardly any meat. I then realized that I was not guardian material, I really was a lizard, a slimy lizard who only cared about himself. I knew I had to confess to Mulan.  
  
"The truth is we're both frauds. Your ancestors never even sent me, they don't even like me. "I mean you risked your life to help people you love. I risked your life to help myself. At least you had good intentions," I said to her, she let out a faint smile; I could tell my words cheered her up a little.  
  
Cri Kee then jumped on the helmet and looked at his face and then began to cry. "I'm not really lucky," he said.  
  
I turned around all surprised. "What?! What do you mean you're not lucky, you lied to me," I said all angry as I grabbed him. Cri Kee just nodded.  
  
I then turned to Khan. "And what are you a sheep?" I asked. Khan just snorted at me. I was now frustrated and threw Cri Kee into the snow and then sat down to think.  
  
"I'll have to face my father sooner or later, let's go home," said Mulan. It was of course the only thing she could do, and I did not blame her.  
  
"Yeah this ain't gonna be pretty," I said as I jumped onto Mulan's knee and looked her straight in the eye. "But don't you worry okay? Things will work out. We started this thing together and that is how we'll finish it," I said as I then jumped to her shoulder and gave her a hug. "I promise," were my last words to her. So I finally showed my sentimental side, and it actually felt good, I should do that more often. Plus Mulan needed a hug; she had not received one in quite a while. I could tell she liked it too.  
  
We were silent for a few moments until Khan snorted. Mulan then patted him to get up which he did. Mulan then began to put her things into a sack and tighten around his waste. I watched her, she looked determined about going home, but who would blame her. She had just been humiliated in front of the entire army even though she did save their lives.  
  
I guess Cri Kee got bored from waiting because he then threw a snowball at me, hitting me in the face. "Oh you want to play rough huh," I said and threw a snowball at him. I hit Cri Kee but the snowball was so big that it buried him. I decided to walk over and help him out. Once he got out he started making another but stopped short when we all heard a loud roar.  
  
"What was that?" asked Mulan. "I don't know, maybe it was a snow leopard," I said. "No that roar sounded too human," said Mulan. I did not like the sound of that and followed her to the edge of a cliff to see what roared. It was Shan Yu, he had survived and so did five of his other goons who soon assembled over toward him. Shan Yu looked at them and then turned to look at the city. He then began descending down the mountain and towards the imperial city, the five others followed him.  
  
Mulan jumped up and ran to Khan. She quickly mounted him and ran in the direction of the imperial city, not towards home.  
  
"Uh home is that way," I said pointing back to where home was.  
  
"I have to do something," said Mulan obviously wanting to help the soldiers who left her behind in the snow, I had to object to that.  
  
"Did you see those Huns; they just popped out of the snow. LIKE DAISIES!" I cried. Truthfully I wanted to go back home, I did not want Mulan in another fight, she was still alive and I wanted to keep her that way.  
  
Mulan just stared at me angrily. "Are we in this together or not?" she asked me. She seemed obviously ticked that I was going back on my promise.  
  
I looked down at Cri Kee. "You promised," he said. He was right  
  
What else was I supposed to do, I was her guardian, and guardians stay with who they are protecting through thick and thin. "Well, let's go kick some hunny buns," I said as I jumped onto Khan. Mulan just smiled and made Khan run as I yelled war chants.  
  
Once I finished yelling the war chants I turned to Mulan. "So what is your plan?" I asked. "I'm going to tell Shang what I saw, he'll believe me," she said. I slapped my face. She still had no idea that she was a girl now. "I don't think he will, you're a girl now, meaning no one will believe you," I said. "It's worth a try and if they don't believe me then I will try to fight those Huns by myself," she said.  
  
I did not like the sound of that, but it was her plan and I would be with her every step of the way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There's chapter 7 for you, there will be two more chapters after this one and Chapter eight will hopefully be up by next week. If I get everything finished like I promised, this story will be finished in less than a month, how exciting, this will be my first story that I have finished in this sight. Also please review it seems like it has been a month since I have received reviews and I like reviews. Any way have fun writing and have a nice week. 


	8. The final battle

We arrived at the border of the city a few hours later. We could see fireworks exploding into the air and kites flying around. "It looks like a party is going on, I bet it's for Shang too, and oooh I smell chicken broccoli, I love chicken broccoli, can I go get some, I'm famished?" I said to Mulan, after all I had not eaten in about a day and being a guardian is hungry work. Cri Kee agreed with me too and rubbed his stomach as it growled.  
  
"Sure go ahead Mushu, I'll be going after Shang, you can meet me at the palace later," said Mulan in a rather sarcastic tone, I could tell that saving the kingdom was more important and I did not want to upset Mulan so I decided to stay with her. The chicken broccoli would have to wait.  
  
Mulan then ran straight into the city as fast as she could to Shang. She nearly caused Khan to run into a few people who then cursed at her for being such a reckless driver but she ignored them.  
  
We soon reached Shang and the soldiers who all looked quite down because they had to leave Mulan up the mountains with the elements, until they saw Mulan run up to them. Shang especially looked happy for a few seconds until he remembered that she was a girl.  
  
"The Huns are alive, their in the city," said Mulan to Shang.  
  
"You don't belong here Mulan, go home," said Shang as he gave her the cold shoulder and began walking away from her.  
  
Mulan made Khan walk up to him again and once she was eye level with him began to talk. "Shang I saw them in the mountains, you have to believe me," she said.  
  
"Why should I?" asked Shang who then started moving away faster.  
  
Mulan just walked even faster and blocked him from moving. "Why else would I come back? You said you'd trust Ping, why is Mulan any different." She said. Shang just ignored her and went around Mulan to continue the parade up to the emperor's palace.  
  
Mulan stood on the side as the soldiers passed and looked at her. "Keep your eyes open, I know their here," she said and told Khan to head toward the palace.  
  
I was quiet the whole time because I was afraid that I would upset her if I said anything as she road to the courtyard.  
  
Once she did reach it, she immediately jumped off the horse and started running. "Now where are you going?" I asked before she was out of earshot.  
  
"To find someone who will believe me," she said as she disappeared into the crowd.  
  
I stood there wondering what to do. Should I follow her, or stay here with Khan and Cri Kee who chirped at me. "You could go get some chicken broccoli," he said. "No I need to stay with Mulan, they'll have leftovers after all this," I said as I jumped off Khan. Cri Kee decided to follow me and jumped on my shoulder as we worked our way through the crowd to Mulan.  
  
I soon found her standing all alone looking frustrated, I knew no one was listening to her so I decided to play their game just for the heck of it.  
  
"No one will listen," she said.  
  
"Huh? Oh I'm sorry did you say something," I said all sarcastic like.  
  
"Mushu!" she said angrily.  
  
"Hey you're a girl again remember," I said to her.  
  
It looked like she was about to do something else when a gong rung and Shang presented the Emperor with Shan Yu's sword. Just when he was about to take it, Shan Yu's falcon swooped down and took it from him. Everyone watched as the falcon flew up to the roof and dropped it next to what looked like a gargoyle. It was actually Shan Yu.  
  
Everyone gasped and I looked at Mulan who just stared at Shan Yu full of anger. Suddenly the rest of the Huns sprang out from a paper dragon and took the Emperor and locked him inside his own palace. Shan Yu laughed evilly from the roof.  
  
Mulan ran up to the soldiers who were using a giant statue as a battering ram to get in. "They'll never reach the Emperor in time," she said to herself and at that moment she seemed to get an idea. She then ran over to the soldiers and called to them. "Hey guys I got an idea," she said and ran to the corner of the building.  
  
I could see the soldiers all looking at each other wondering if they should follow, they seemed to want to except for Shang who just stood there wondering why they were listening to a girl.  
  
Once all the soldiers arrived Mulan began to tell them her plan. "Okay, you want to get in right?" she said they all nodded. "Well the only way I could think of that could get us in is if we dress as concubines and climbed up those pillars like I did with the pole back at the camp," said Mulan.  
  
When Mulan told them that they should dress like concubines their jaws dropped and everyone was speechless. Cri Kee and I both laughed at them, I was glad I did not have to do that.  
  
Mulan could tell they did not like the thought of that and spoke up. "Come on, I dressed as a man for longer than what we are doing, I think we should do it," she said.  
  
"She's got a point you guys, let's all trust her like we did when we thought she was a man," said Ling who then put his hand out. Mulan knew what he was doing and put her hand out. Chien Po was next and Yao took a second until he finally put his hand in. "Deal," they all said.  
  
Mulan then took out some clothes that she had and gave each of them one suit to wear. She then went behind a bush and changed. I stayed with her and tried my best not to look. "So do you want me to do anything?" I asked her. "Hmm why don't you distract the falcon, I think that thing is just as dangerous as Shan Yu," she said. I nodded I could handle the bird just as long as I snuck up on him.  
  
Once Mulan had finished changing she walked outside and found Yao, Ling, and Chien Po all dressed up and ready to help the Emperor. Their faces were white too; you could barely even tell that they were men unless you got really close.  
  
Mulan then lead them to the nearby pillars and was about to descend when Shang tapped her on the shoulder, he was going to help after all. Mulan just smiled and started to climb up the pillars.  
  
Once we were inside I jumped off Mulan and slithered like a lizard through the building looking for the falcon. It did not take me long to find him. He was perched on a nearby mantle preening his feathers. He did not even notice me climb up the wall and sit right behind him. He did notice Mulan and the others coming in and was about to squawk a warning when I blew fire at him.  
  
Once the smoke had cleared, his feathers were all gone and had nothing but pink skin. He looked up at me in shock. "Now that is what I call Mongolian bar-b-q," I said as I blew a smoke ring at him. Cri Kee just rolled around and laughed at the poor bird's predicament.  
  
Suddenly the falcon tried to fly off but fell to the ground; it quickly recovered and ran down a dark hallway where it could not be seen. I could only hear his claws clicking the tile. "Do you have a match Cri Kee?" I asked. "No, and your not making me go in there," he chirped.  
  
I then picked him up and looked him in the eye. "What did you promise when we first met?" I asked him. "Uh that I would do your dirty work and that I would help you all the time," he chirped. "That's right now you are coming with me or I will squash you," I said to him. "Yes sir," he chirped.  
  
I quickly found a small torch and lit it and began to walk into the dark hallway. Cri Kee stayed on my shoulder shaking the whole time like the place was haunted or something.  
  
Once we got to the far end I heard clicking and something move behind me. I turned around and looked in that direction, nothing but darkness.  
  
Suddenly more movement behind me, I turned again and still did not see anything. "I want to go home," chirped Cri Kee sadly. "Shhh," I said. "Come little birdie, I just want to talk to you, I don't want to harm you," I said in a sweet tone.  
  
Suddenly I heard a squawk and something sharp hit me in the back causing the wind to get knocked out of me and make me fall on my face. Before I could get up the falcon jumped on me and began scratching me with his huge talons. It was the most painful feeling in my life and I could not turn around and burn him.  
  
"Cri Kee help me," I cried. Cri Kee took a few seconds to gather his courage but when he did, he grabbed the torch and put it right in the birds face. The bird squawked in pain and backed away from Cri Kee and I. "Hurt him again and I will sing a really bad song with my legs," Cri Kee chirped.  
  
The falcon just stood there stunned, not sure what to do. I then got up and walked over to him. "Just for trying to kill me, which would have not done you any good because I am immortal, you will now be my horse meaning I will ride you back to the Emperor and Mulan, any objections and I will bar-b-q you a second time," I said to him. The falcon seemed to have gotten the message and stood there waiting for me to get on him.  
  
"Come on Cri Kee," I said as I jumped on the falcons back. The falcon squawked and ran when I gave him a solid kick in the side. It was time to go back and help Mulan.  
  
While we ran back I patted Cri Kee on the head. "Thanks, I'm glad you were brave enough to help me," I said to him. "You're welcome, what are friends for," he chirped. I smiled and then stared ahead of me for Mulan.  
  
It did not take me long to find her, or did she find me? We ran right into each other where we left off and Shan Yu was right behind her. She looked like she was trying to set a trap for him. "So what's the plan?" I asked her.  
  
"Uhhhhh," she said. Well that was reassuring.  
  
"YOU DON'T HAVE A PLAN!?" I said in a frightened voice.  
  
"Hey I'm making this up as I....go," she said and stopped next to the window and stared out at a roof where some fireworks were being shot out of. "Mushu...." She said.  
  
I knew what she wanted. "Way ahead of you sister. Come on Cri Kee," I said as I jumped on top of a kite and flew it across to the roof. We landed on the cover and I quickly had a plan. I tore off a piece of the kite and gave it to Cri Kee. "Here put this on your back," I told him.  
  
"What are we going to do?" he asked as he put it on. "You've heard of the English dragon's right?" I asked him. "You mean the ones with wings?" he chirped. "Yup, man I wish I had some of those, but that is how we are going to get ourselves a firework," I said.  
  
Once the "wings" were securely on I jumped down like a bird with Cri Kee at my side. "Citizens I need firepower," I said in a deep voice.  
  
The two men working on the fireworks turned around in shock. "Ahhh you are you?" asked one.  
  
I then spread my 'wings' and responded in a more evil voice. "Your worse nightmare," I said. I scared them so much that they jumped off the roof. I hope they did not leave a mess.  
  
"Okay let's see here, Cri Kee help me find the biggest firework you can find," I said. Cri Kee did not respond but looked around. A few minutes later he called to me saying that he had found a really big one. I ran over and found that it was bigger than my body, (hey that's a John Mayer song) it would work.  
  
I took it out and told Cri Kee to wrap it around my waist. He did and we flew to the roof nearby where Mulan was now battling Shan Yu and I was glad I had found the firecracker in time. Just when Mulan pinned Shan Yu to the roof with his sword I was needed and I quickly jumped on the roof.  
  
"Ready Mushu," she called to me. I ripped off the kite that was still on my back and quickly responded. "I am ready baby," I said happily and lit and stick and passed it to Cri Kee. "Light me," I said.  
  
Cri Kee did just that and away I went straight into Shan Yu. Before I could go into the air with him though I held onto the sword and then felt Mulan grab me. "Get off the roof, get off the roof, get off the roof," she said nervously.  
  
Right when she reached the edge everything exploded and she let go of me. I was not scared at all I just fell to the ground and when I landed I started laughing at Shan Yu's death. Luckily I fell in time because a second later Cri Kee came down and I caught him. "You are a lucky bug," I said to him as I put out the little fire on his antennae. He just sat there in a daze and smiled acting like nothing happened.  
  
I was about to walk over to Mulan and congratulate her for defeating Shan Yu but Chi Fu beat me to it and his was not a congratulations.  
  
"That was a deliberate attempt on my life, where is she, now she's done it, what a mess," he said. Shang quickly ran over and stood in front of Mulan. Chi Fu was not happy. "Stand aside that creature's not worth protecting," oh somebody's jealous.  
  
Shang quickly retorted. "She's a hero," he said. He definitely changed his mind after he saw her again.  
  
She's a woman, she will never be worth anything," he said.  
  
That angered Shang who then grabbed Chi Fu by the collar. "Listen you pompous..." he was then stopped by the Emperor who came walking down the stairs.  
  
"That is enough," he said.  
  
Before I could hear anything, I heard the clip clop of hooves and Khan was standing above me, I was glad he came I needed to get a good seat and climbed on his back to listen to what else the Emperor was saying. He sounded quite angry.  
  
"I heard a great deal about you Fa Mulan. You stole your fathers armor, ran away from home, impersonated a soldier, deceived your commanding officer, dishonored the Chinese army, destroyed my palace, And...." He said getting angrier with every thing she did but calmed after his last statement. "You have saved us all," he said.  
  
Mulan looked at him surprised and he did something even more surprising, he bowed to her. Chi Fu saw this and quickly fell to the ground, Shang and the soldiers followed until the entire inhabitants of the Imperial City were on the ground bowing to her.  
  
I looked around in awe, this was something of my guardianship that had never happened, I knew I had done something good. I was so happy I began to cry. "My baby is all grown up and saving China," I said trying to hold back tears; I then turned to Cri Kee. "Do you have a tissue?" I asked him. He just shook his head and cried with me, he had watched Mulan turn from a young girl to a beautiful young woman just like I did, what an experience.  
  
A few seconds later, the Emperor stopped bowing and called to Chi Fu.  
  
"Your Excellency?" he asked.  
  
"See to it that this woman is made a member of my council," said the Emperor.  
  
This gave Chi Fu quite a shock and he was not happy with the thought that Mulan would be a member of the Emperors council. He quickly walked away from the Emperor and said that there was no council positions open in a very sly voice. The Emperor just chuckled.  
  
"You can have his job then," he said to Mulan. That would be cool because then she would be able to order men around. Of course Chi Fu fainted when he heard that.  
  
Mulan just bowed and answered the Emperor. "With all due respect, your Excellency. I think I have been away from home long enough," she said. I did not blame her, I kinda missed the temple myself and first ancestor probably was wondering where I had run off to.  
  
The Emperor just smiled and took off his necklace and gave it to Mulan. "Then take this, so your family will know what you have done for me," He said and then picked up Shan Yu's sword, "And this so the world will know what you have done for China."  
  
Mulan held the sword in awe, then she jumped up and hugged the Emperor tightly. He was quite surprised by this and did nothing but smile.  
  
Mulan then let go and walked over to her friends who were still in drag and they all cried because she was leaving them. Shang then walked over to her and said something I could not hear but Mulan seemed a little upset by what he said and walked over to Khan and mounted him.  
  
"Khan let's go home," she said. Khan snorted and ran down the steps of the palace and out of the court.  
  
I was about to ask her what Shang had said to her when Cri Kee tapped my shoulder. "Your forgetting something," he chirped and pointed at a nearby chicken broccoli vendor. "Oh yeah, hey Mulan I'm hungry," I said.  
  
Mulan stopped. "Your right, you've earned it too," she said and walked over to get some chicken broccoli. I licked my lips while I watched her and when she returned she gave me a whole box. "There you go, for the best guardian in the world," she said. I took a big bite out of some chicken and smiled. "That would be me," I said. Mulan just laughed because I had gotten some sauce all over my face.  
  
I did not care, I was heading home with Mulan, Cri Kee, and Khan the three greatest people in the world and the only obstacle I had now was facing First Ancestor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yay! I'm done with Chapter 8. That was a really hard chapter because Mushu was not in it very much. Sorry about the lame part where Mushu used the firework to kill Shan Yu I was having a lot of trouble with that part; if I can do better I will fix it. Well one more chapter and I will hopefully have it up by next week. Please review and have fun writing. Have a nice week 


	9. Coming home

It took us nearly two weeks to get back home, but that was alright I enjoyed roaming the countryside with Mulan who always wanted me to tell her stories about my past experiences as a guardian. Of course I was always ready to tell her.  
  
One day as we were traveling I had just finished telling her about Fa Dang when an ugly man with a large dagger in his hand jumped out in front of us. This scared Khan to death causing him to rear up on his hind legs until Mulan calmed him.  
  
I called him ugly because he was really ugly. He looked like a cross between Chi Fu and Alameda Slim with maybe a pinch of Stomboli. He had a large facial scar on his cheek and his nose was a little crooked like he had gotten into too many fights.  
  
"Give me all your supplies before I cut your throat," he said in the most gravely voice I had ever heard.  
  
"Oh sir don't take all of my supplies, I am trying to get home to my sick father who will die if I do not come home with medicine," said Mulan in a fake damsel in distress voice.  
  
"Oh come on now, just give me that sword you have right there, I know your father does not want that," said the thief who pointed at Shan Yu's sword.  
  
"But that is my grandfathers sword, I had gone to get it at the imperial city after he died just a few weeks ago," said Mulan. Man she was a good fibber.  
  
The thief was now loosing patience and started to growl like a dog. "Give me that sword or I will throw this dagger right at your heart, I have very good aim," he said.  
  
Mulan decided it was best to get down. Once she was down she untied the sword and handed it too the thief.  
  
The thief smiled showing that he was missing quite a lot of teeth and the remaining few looked like they could fall off at any time. Right when he touched the sword, Mulan pushed it against his stomach. (It was the hilt side not the blade) knocking the wind out of him. Mulan then kicked him in the unmentionables and in the jaw. The thief fell in a daze.  
  
"That wasn't very nice," he said as he spat out a tooth.  
  
"Well its not very nice trying to steal from a young lady trying to get home, now get out of here before I sick Mushu on you," she said as I popped up when she said my name.  
  
The thief saw me and just laughed. "That lizard, what is he going to do, flick his tongue out at me? Hahaha," he said laughing.  
  
This angered me immensely so I jumped off Khan and looked him in the eye. "Oh I see your going to have a staring contest with me," he said.  
  
"No that is not what I am going to do, turn around and bend over," I said to him.  
  
The thief looked at me strangely before deciding to do what I said. I smiled when he showed off his butt too me and when he was just at the right angle, I let out the biggest fire ball I could muster.  
  
The thief jumped up in shock and turned around to look at me. "That hurt!" he said. "Good I will make it hurt even more if you don't run now," I said. I could tell that the thief took me seriously and quickly ran into some nearby bushes where he stayed while Mulan and I continued our way down the road laughing at the poor guys predicament.  
  
Three days after the incident, we finally arrived home. Mulan stopped a few yards from her house and stared at it in anticipation. "Well what are you waiting for, aren't you going in?" I asked her. "Mushu please be patient I'm trying to be ready for a big lecture by my father and I am not really ready for it," she said. "Oh okay I'm gonna go on ahead to the temple to apologize and hopefully get my job back," I said as I jumped off Khan. "Good luck," said Mulan who then watched me leave.  
  
As I walked toward the temple, Little Brother, Mulan's dog ran up to me yapping and licking my face. "Nice to see you again too Little Brother," I said to him. He barked at me some more before running over to chase some chickens. That gave me an idea.  
  
I decided that since Little Brother had not been able to feed the chickens in Mulan's absence then I would bring it back to him. I took the stick that had a bone on it and tied it around his neck. I then put a sack of grain behind him and let him go. Of course he ran after it like lightening witch chickens soon following him.  
  
I laughed and then proceeded on my way to the temple. I found First Ancestor playing Mah Jong with another ancestor. He was so engrossed in the activity that he did not notice me. "Ahem, First Ancestor, I'm back," I said to him.  
  
First Ancestor lifted his head and stared at me for a few minutes before turning to the window to see Mulan walking over to Fa Zhou.  
  
"So does this mean I can be a guardian again?" I asked hopefully.  
  
First Ancestor did not answer but continued to watch as Mulan handed her father the Emperors Crest and Shan Yu's sword. Fa Zhou did not say anything but bent down in the grass with Mulan and began to hug her. He was not mad at her after all.  
  
Once they had finished embracing, Shang suddenly appeared. He looked a little nervous and was showing Mulan the helmet she had left which he then gave to Fa Zhou. Mulan chuckled at him and then asked if he would like to stay for dinner. Grandmother Fa quickly called back. "Would you like to stay forever," she said. She must have liked him too.  
  
Shang just nodded agreeing to come and eat with them. I was glad for I knew that they both would soon fall in love.  
  
Once everyone began to walk into the house, I decided to get First Ancestors attention by jumping up to the windowsill with him and pulling his ear. "Come on, who did a good job? Come on tell me who did a great job," I said.  
  
First Ancestor sneered and then answered. "Oh all right," he said loudly. "You can be a guardian again," he said really low so none of the other ancestors could hear him.  
  
I then cried out with joy as Cri Kee rang a nearby gong to wake up the rest of the ancestors. I then jumped on my old pedestal and looked down at Cri Kee. "Take it Cri Kee," I said. Cri Kee then began to beat some drums to start a wild party over the success of Mulan and I.  
  
I began to swing on a rope but fell after I hit Fa Dang's head and landed outside on the hard steps.  
  
I groaned from the pain and when I opened my eyes, and there was Mulan smiling at me. She gave me a kiss on the head before saying, "Thanks Mushu," I smiled and was about to say your welcome and that I hoped to be her guardian again someday when Little Brother came running up the steps with a half dozen chickens in pursuit. Then a sound from First Ancestor made me almost jump out of my skin.  
  
"MUSHU!"  
  
Oh great time to beg for mercy again. But hey at least I am now a guardian again.  
  
That's my story now go away and read something else.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that is the end of the chapter and the entire story as well. I had a great time writing it and I am so glad I had received so many reviews. Now I am going to take the time and thank each person who reviewed individually.  
  
alibi girl- you were my first reviewer and let me tell you something. The day I got your review I had to cancel a day with my friend because there was a winter storm warning that was supposed to drop about six inches of snow but instead we got a light dusting which I found out about the next morning. Well after I had spent only an hour with my friend I was kinda sad and I decided to go home and hang out on the internet. I first checked my emails like I always do. I found your review and I was very happy and I kinda bounced around for the rest of the day and my mom wondered what was wrong with me. So thank you so much and keep up the good work with your stories.  
  
SunRise19- I think your review came only a few hours after alibi girls so I was even more bouncy after I saw yours. Thank you for wishing me luck on college midterms I did okay but not that great I hope I can do better when finals come around. Thanks for also taking the time to talk to me online it was fun, if you want to talk to me any more feel free to do so. Also keep up the great work on your stories I love your Lion King stories they have very nice plots and very good characters. Keep up the great work.  
  
cosmiccastaway- I thank you for your review as well. Sorry I have not reviewed any of yours it's just that I'm not really into anime but I do like Harry Potter so I should really read the Harry Potter one you did. I just like to procrastinate, but don't worry I will read it soon. Hope to hear from you again.  
  
Lynn12- Thank you for your review. It was very nice. I did read your story that you are working on now and I thought it was very good and I am ready for the next chapter. Well keep up the good work.  
  
WriterGoddess- Thank you for your review and I am sorry your stories were taken off the website. I hope to one day go to your personal website and ready yours as well I just procrastinate like I told cosmiccastaway. Any way I will check out your website soon and I hope you have fun writing.  
  
Last but not least kaio- I'm glad you liked the thingey about Fa Dang (LOL) and I'm sorry chapter eight was a little slow in parts I just could not get it out right in some of those parts. Well I hope you will write some stories soon so I can review them for you, I bet you will be very good at it. Any way have a nice day and have fun reading or writing when you do.  
  
Well that's everybody thanks again for the reviews and if you want to talk to me in the chat room feel free to, my aim is redwalllvr0385 and my name is Danielle just in case you don't want to use narfgirl which reminds me in case you are wondering I got rid of the 0385 because I just felt it was too much of a hassle for people since they would have to put numbers instead of letters down and plus I am the only narfgirl in the fanfiction.  
  
Also my next story in case you are wondering will be in the Redwall section and it will be called "Comes a Badger Warrior" so if you like Redwall please read it. I will do another Mulan story later in the year I just need to think of a plot and the hero will be Mushu again.  
  
Any way I am rambling, why do I always do that? I bet you all want to read another story so I will let you all go. Happy writing! ( 


End file.
